


Ram/King

by BaoziBang



Category: My engineer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziBang/pseuds/BaoziBang
Summary: King seemed to blush a little. It was really pretty. Ram went into the kitchen to get them something to drink and the proceeded to sit right next to his Senior. King's Breath seemed to stop for a bit before he smiled at Ram."Hi"
Relationships: Ram/King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Ram/King

Ram/King

Chapter 1

Ram wasn't sure what to do. King did everything he could to make him feel more comfortable around him but he didn't seem to realize that exactly that made him uncomfortable. Not because he hated it, far from it actually, but because it made Ram feel all weird inside and he didn't know how to deal with it. 

Like Today. King hat turned up at his Table, asked him if he needed help, taught him some new formulas that were really simple in hindsight and leaned way to far into his personal space while he helped him. King tended to smell like the Earth, Flowers and a bit of Sandalwood and his scent alone started to make Ram's insides quiver. What the hell was wrong with him? Everytime King touched him all he wanted to do was to tuck him into his Arms and slide his hands trough his pretty hair. 

Ram loved King's Hair. He could be in the middle of solving a question but the second that King moved he wanted to nothing more than grab his Hair and tug at it. He stopped himself multiple times when he realized he started to reach for the silky strands. 

"Cool Boy, what ate you doing today?" 

King's Voice shook him out of his thoughts.  
He looked at his Senior and King, as always, seemed to get it pretty quick. 

"Doing your Homework and Thinking?" 

Ram nodded and debated with himself for a second before he stood up, grabbed King's Arm and started to walk to his destination without even asking if King was free right now. 

"I'm not a Dog Cool Boy. You know that right?" 

King sounded a little unsure so Ram gave him the littlest Smile and made his grip a little softer, but he didn't stop for a second. 

They arrived at Ram's little Apartment pretty quickly and even though his Companion seemed a little confused, he followed without question. 

"Is this your Place?"  
"hmmmh…"  
"It's kind of pretty, not what I expected from you… Not that I ever imagined what your place might look like…." 

King seemed to blush a little. It was really pretty. Ram went into the kitchen to get them something to drink and the proceeded to sit right next to his Senior. King's Breath seemed to stop for a bit before he smiled at Ram."Hi"

Ram really tried to stop himself,but the older Boy looked so pretty like this, his cheeks pink and a little unsure what to do. He slowly raised his hand to King's Face and stroked over the places he stared at before. "Pretty!" 

"don't… Please don't say that…" 

He let his fingers glide over King's Lips and was shocked by how soft they were and the bolts of electricity that seemed to travel all the way from his fingertips to his stomach and make him quiver.


End file.
